Eternal Damnation
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: A new Daiken/Kensuke story. ^_^ I just love that pairing! Supernatural vampire fic with Daisuke as a vampire detective! Kind of dark and angsty but I liked it or I wouldn't have posted it. R rated for violence, blood, language...you get the idea...


Disclaimer:

****

Ken: _…DigimonDragonLady does not own Digimon. She merely endorses it by writing fan fiction based on the characters. So don't sue her._

****

Dragon Lady: _That gets harder and harder to say every time doesn't it? _***sigh***

Ken: _…_

****

Dragon Lady: _All right, about this story. It's a Daiken/Kensuke. So yes it is a yaoi story._ _^_^ _

****

Ken: _We all know that Kensuke is Dragon Lady's newest obsession._

****

Dragon Lady: _…Well yeah. This story is different though. Its not the pointless fluff that I usually write. Not really. It has a plot!_

****

Ken: _No way!_

****

Dragon Lady: _Yes!_

****

Ken: _Whoa…_

****

Dragon Lady: **^^;**

Ken: _A plot…what about the rating?_

****

Dragon Lady: _Oh that…Yeah I was determined never to write a story over PG-13 but this one just couldn't be passed off as that. This is not a lemon fic. It is rated R for some descriptive violence scenes, blood and a little bit of language. Not to mention a shower scene involving Ken and Daisuke of course! This is a kind of dark fic but personally I like it._

****

Ken: _Interesting…vampires? Hhmm…maybe I can see how the R rating will come into play now. And a shower scene with me and Daisuke? Am I a vampire in this?_

****

Dragon Lady: _You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?_

****

Ken: _Hey! No fair! I want to know now!_

****

Dragon Lady: _Too bad. All right this was meant to be a short rant…We'll let you go read the actual fic now._

****

Ken: _No fair! Tell me, tell me, tell me **TELL ME**!_

****

Dragon Lady: **^_^ **_Enjoy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eternal Damnation

By: DigimonDragonLady 

What can I say? I always was a sucker for a pretty pair of eyes. Despite my hard nature I do have my soft spots, a few weakness, and that was definitely one of them. It must have been a little after seven when the beauty walked into my shabby little office. I hadn't been expecting company obviously, as the place was a disorganized mess of papers. I hadn't been expecting another job for a while either, but it seemed that one was about to come my way.

I took a good long look at the beauty. "Got a job you'd like taken care of?" I drawled, removing the cigarette from my mouth and crushing it in the ash tray, I'd found that smoking really discouraged the clientele, and removing my feet from the desk at the same time.

"I'm looking for Motomiya Daisuke," the doll stammered looking rather nervous.

"Well you just found him," I replied. "Have a seat," I gestured at a chair set up for the clients in front of my desk. "What can I do for you?" I ask a little more gently this time; this was a timid one, it might be a good idea to tone down the tough guy act a bit.

The peach took a few tentative steps forward and sank down awkwardly into the aforementioned chair. I raised a curious brow as I watched and took notice of this unusual customer. This was not the kind we usually got around this part of town. The beauty was a fancy dresser, must come from money I decided, the soft gray clothing certainly accented the raven black hair and eyes of icy violet well. This one was slender without being overly skinny and had pale creamy skin. Absolutely gorgeous. 

"My name is Ichijouji Ken and I was hoping to employ your particular skills. I've heard some good things about you."

My brow raised itself higher until it nearly shot past the brim of my hat. Oh he had had he? Interesting, from who? I didn't get much work these days. "Really? What have you heard?"

"They say you're very good at your job."

"That so?" I wasn't about to ask who "they" were, I didn't want him to have to lie to me. There was obviously something he wasn't going to tell me about himself, something that he wanted to keep out of the case. I shrugged it off as nothing. "I wasn't aware that many people held me in such high regards."

He barely batted an eyelash as that, a cool on this, I was tempted to smile. "So what did you have in mind? Before you go getting into anything I should warn you I keep some very irregular hours…"

A small smile flickered across his delicate features and then was gone almost before I could register it. "I am aware that you do your work primarily at night," he shrugged eloquently. "That doesn't bother me."

A dark, harsh look crossed his face. "Actually I need a very quiet job on this one. Night work may be better for both of us in the long run."

Interesting…he wanted to higher me as a mercenary. That wasn't a task I usually undertook…

"I don't hire myself out as a killer," I told him bluntly.

He looked surprised. "Oh no; you misunderstand me, I don't want you to murder any living person…"

He proceeded to tell me his story and I knew that at every word that passed from his lips my face was hardening into an intense mask of anger and hatred.

* * *

He finished his tale and then looked at me, awaiting my response. I was sure that he already knew what my answer would be. I was under his employment the moment I heard that accursed word of "vampire".

He must have gotten a tip about me from one of my previous customers who's case involved the supernatural blood suckers, so I thought. The task he set before me should prove to be relatively simple. While driving home late one night with his wife behind the wheel they had been driven off the road by a pair of bat creatures who had then dragged his wife through the window and flown off with her. Her body was later found by the docks, several miles from where they'd been. He wanted me to track down his wife's murderers.

I leaned forward and clasped my hands together, putting the weight of my upper body on my elbows as I leaned over the desk. "And you said you didn't want me to kill anyone…"

Ken gave me a small, secretive smile. "I don't consider it killing when the targets are already dead…Do you accept my case?"

I leaned back again. "Were you aware of the reason that I work the night shift? That it is because I am a vampire myself?" My eyes hungrily searched his for understanding.

He swallowed rather hard but otherwise exhibited no outward signs of nervousness in my immediate presence. "I have done my own research into you Daisuke Motomiya. I know that you're…what can I call you…a "human friendly" vampire. That doesn't bother me."

"I think you lie," I replied calmly. "I am a vampire, of the kind that killed your wife. That must bother you. You must hate having to work with me deeply."

"I don't hate you deeply. You intrigue me, you're an enigma. Of course I do hate the undead for what they did to Miyako, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever known…" he got a far away starry look in his eyes. I wish I could get a look like that out of him. He looked back at me. "And I know that you have never once taken the blood of an innocent, I believe that you are someone to be trusted."

"I used to feel that I could be trusted," I answered slowly. "Until I became cursed," I couldn't help but sound bitter. After all, my humanity had been stolen from me. For a century I had lived this way, all alone, secluded from vampire and human kind alike. I wished that I had had a chance in my life to experience love, real love. But that chance had been stolen from me as well, and now love was impossible. No one in their right mind could love a monster, and I could not love anyone knowing that I was one.

"I'm sorry," Ken whispered.

"Do not feel pity for me," I told him rather sharply. There was an awkward silence. "I am tempted to refuse your case…" I saw the hope fade from his eyes at these words. "Because I'd think it best to let the memory of a loved one rest in peace, but…" the hope was back. I had once known someone with hope like his. "But I vowed once long ago to take any case which involved the undead to punish them for their sins."

"Thank you," he locked eyes with me, I watched as his eyes slid down to his hands, which were playing with a pendant that hung on a long necklace. "Thank you very much."

* * *

I should have followed my instincts on the matter and refused to take the job that he offered me. But it was too late at that point. Through some clever detective work on my part I tracked down the two vamps who'd taken his wife. There had been a face off and I lost when I took a shaft of wood very close to my heart. It nearly killed me, and when I regained consciousness I was in the worst place I could possibly be.

I was being held captive by Narravo, the leader of a particularly strong cult of vampires. I had never met him personally but he had several times sent messengers to me requesting that I join his side. Those messengers had always been returned to him with a stake through the heart, courtesy of me refusing all of his offers. Lets just say that at this moment we couldn't be the best of friends.

I was imprisoned in an airtight cell for days and days without access to the blood banks where I normally fed when the terrible hunger came upon me. I know now what it is to be damned. In my need I drank the blood from the remains of a homeless man that my captors threw to me. He was my first human kill.

I was horrified at what I'd done and confused as to why I was there. Narravo wanted something from me, he called it the codex. I had no idea what he was talking about and told him so. He then began to ask me where my client Ichijouji was. I wouldn't tell him anything. I wanted out of there and I wanted answers. When I got out, I knew where I'd get them.

I lashed out mindlessly in rage at the concrete wall of my prison. I wanted to purge myself of the new pain that I carried, the new damnation. But in my mind I already knew that it was too late…

Then there was a small crack in the wall from my pounding. I knew that if I could only make it big enough I could escape through it and find my answers. My fist connected with the wall again and again.

In pain there comes enlightenment…or at least salvation. The bones in my hand crumbled to powder. My life's blood spilled from torn flesh. More. I changed hands. Back and forth. My right elbow splintered out through my arm. More. I keep pounding as the red stained concrete splits and cracks, deeper and deeper.

More! I almost forgot the pain, so complete, so pervasive, it had become so much a part of me at that point that I couldn't remember what it was like without it. More!

The crack goes all the way through. Finally, a way out. I should hurry, it was almost dawn. I could hear my captors cursing and shouting as I made my escape and turned my body into mist form. I flew back to my office where I could revitalize.

I should have let the sun burn away my blasphemy, but I clung to existence with everything that I was. So as human kind rose to greet a new day I rushed to a long, dreamless sleep. And I know that the following night I would find my answers.

* * *

The day brings out life, scurrying here and there, oblivious to the preciousness of sunlight. The living have no idea what they have, no concept of their freedom, whereas I can barely recall the delicious warmth of the sun on my face.

Everyday life should be embraced, the work the relaxation, the sorrows and the joys. The hours pass too quickly. And while the world lives on, I sleep through the daylight ours, my wounds healing, my strength returning to me. For that is the blessed power of the vampire. Healing and preparing me for the night to come.

* * *

Ichijouji Ken had given me contact information and I managed to track him down without much trouble. He was in the process of taking a shower when I arrived, but I was not a patient person. I wanted my answers right then.

When Ken hired me he told me that he wanted to find the vampires who had killed Miyako Ichijouji, his wife. He said the vampires chased them on motorcycles, then took his wife from the car right out through the windshield. And of course I believed him. Of course you know I've got a Jones for beautiful eyes. Ken Ichijouji had gorgeous eyes and a whole lot more. But now things had gotten too complicated for my liking.

I pushed my arm through the shower curtain and clamped my hand over his mouth. "Hello Ken. Is this a good time to talk?" He stared at me, his violet eyes wide in wonder.

"I came to get the truth this time."

"Go away," he breathed when I released him.

"I don't think so," I pushed a towel and robe at him. "Get dressed. I'll wait." I couldn't help but take a small glance at him. I wasn't shy, but he clearly was. I noticed that he still wore that unusual pendant he'd had on the other day. Did he never take it off? Even in the shower?

"Your story's not adding up Ichijouji," I told him when he was fully clothed and we were out on the balcony. I was looking restlessly out over the ocean and he was taking a quiet cup of tea.

"How so?" he queried calmly.

"You said after the vamps pulled your wife through the window you slid into the drivers seat. You tried to drive, but your head smashed into the steering wheel and you crashed."

"That is correct." He was calmly sipping his tea.

"Oh? Then why were the motorcycles riddled with bullets and covered in blood? Why would vampires take your wife and not you? If vamps hunger they kill. And why…do they seem so desperate to find you now?"

He just stood there, staring at me dumbly and I was quickly loosing what little patience I had left with him. I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and he dropped his tea cup, it shattered into pieces on the cement flooring, but it didn't concern me at the moment.

"They came at you like you said, but your wife, if that's what she was to you, shot them. Why was she armed if you were just out driving? Its because she wasn't just an innocent victim, she was a target who had something their leader wanted. And those idiots who took her left you alive because you were never in the car."

"The shattered window should have cut you up. The car should have been covered with blood, but there was none. I'm betting that a day latter you tracked down the car, found she was missing, and then came straight to me, any other concerned husband would have gone directly to the police."

He looked up at me with those big, expressive eyes, but I did not waver in my intensity. "All right, I'll explain."

"The truth this time?"

"The truth," he agreed.

* * *

We walked out over a sandy expanse of beach while this time he gave me his whole story. "You were right Mr. Motomiya. Miyako wasn't my wife. We were both CIA operatives…"

"Our mission was to take out an overseas chemical factory that our government believed was creating biological weapons."

"And why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know Mr. Motomiya, maybe you're so hardened that you no longer recognize the truth when you hear it. It wasn't enough to get rid of the factory, we had to prevent them from remanufacturing the biologics. Their preparation required a complex computer codex to follow. We took it and split it between us. On our way back, Miyako was attacked for the codex. That's it. Period."

"And you want me to believe…" I skipped a shell out over the water. "that vampires give a bloody hoot about chemical weapons? I don't think so."

"I couldn't go back without the full codex and tell them vampires attacked us and killed Miyako. I'd be laughed out of the company."

"Vampires aren't subtle. They don't engage in espionage. They don't work with terrorists. They care only about blood. The hunt and nothing more."

"Mr. Motomiya I never believed in the supernatural until we got to the factory. One of them named Narravo sent the other vampires after us while I downloaded the codex." I feel the warmth of his hand on mine. "I also accessed a list marked "Friends and Foes" and checked it out. That's how I learned about you. They don't like you Mr. Motomiya. They want you gone."

"They can join the crowd," I growled.

"Please…" His hand was still on mine. "Help me."

I can't let myself think about him, only about the job. Should I believe him? Why do I want to believe? His hand, like a long forgotten memory…feels good.

"Please."

"…All right. All right," I sighed, I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to know that he was lying to me again.

His arms wrapped around me like a ribbon around a gift. I didn't encourage him to let go, but I rememberrd once when I would have held him too.

* * *

Funny thing about humans, sometimes they like to pretend to be what I wish I wasn't There's something very "bad boy" about vampires that attracts them. If they only knew. We were looking for my fellow undead, so Ken and I visited the local Goth Club found on Narravo's "Friends List". Where better for vamps to hide than in plain view?

I sought out a vampire. "Where's Narravo?" I demanded, grabbing him by his collar and hauling him off his feet. 

"Never heard of him," the vamp muttered.

"Buzzz. Wrong answer." I displayed my fangs menacingly. "Do better."

Frick led us to Frack who led us to Tweedledee who led us to Tweedledum who then in turn led us to Tweedledumber. We were taken to another club downtown, this time populated with the real undead. I have no trouble offing vamps. Its like every dead I take out removes a little bit of the curse off of me.

Watching him, I didn't doubt that Ken was a prime agent. Without any supernatural extras he was still faster than most of the undead. Remind me never to get on his bad side.

When Ken and I were done and left we set fire to the club. Fire has a way of cleansing. The cemetery we went to next proved to be no more help than the clubs. But it did put me that much closer to salvation.

"We're still no closer to Narravo," I told Ken. "He abandoned the loft where he held me captive. He's not --"

"Its all right," Ken whispered. I felt his hands on my face. His eyes drew me in. I had known someone with eyes like his once.

"We can't." I told him. "Its wrong."

He silenced me with a finger to my lips. "I don't want to know what I can't do." And then his lips were on mine, his arms tight around me and I gave in to the temptation and desire.

* * *

We ran across a few more Tweedledums, and with a little coaxing, one proved to be willing enough to chat. I didn't know or care if we'd found a talker or if it was all a set-up. Either would take me to Narravo. We were pointed to a high-tech steel mill outside of town. The first vampires I met after my change hid out in sewers and filthy tenement basements. These days even the scum of the Earth watched too many James Bond films. 

As we passed the mills furnace I left behind a little explosive surprise, just in case. "Daisuke, this time I want to destroy the biologics. Whatever they're doing with them can't be any good," Ken murmured in my ear.

I turn so that I won't have to look into his eyes. I'm not a religious person, but at that moment I prayed that he was telling the truth. "Stay here," I ordered him. "I'll take a look around." Ken narrowed his eyes and gave me a look that plainly said that he could take care of himself, but he did as I told him.

We hadn't talked about that kiss that had started it all. It was better that way. I can't have Ken. I'll live with my memories. They can't disappoint. I needed some time away from Ken to clear my head and focus once more on the job at hand. I shouldn't have left him alone.

* * *

I could smell their stink closing in, but there was no reason to run. I wanted to be found. "One of you morons take me to Narravo. Maybe you'll even get a reward for my capture."

They brought me to him and I was surprisingly…disappointed. I'd never met him in person before. From all I'd heard of him I'd assumed he'd be different somehow. Wiser looking. Older perhaps. But then you can't tell the age of a vampire. Only the age that they were when they fell to the change. And from what I've heard of him Narravo's been around a good deal longer than me.  
"Hello Daisuke. I've been waiting for you." He stood there with a small, secretive smirk on his face. "I assume you haven't eaten, but I do think you'll want dessert."

If my heart beat it would have stopped right then. Even before I saw him I could smell his sweet blood. "Did you kill him?" I watched as two vamps knelt and hovered over my bloodied, broken angel.

"Oh Daisuke, what kind of host do you think I am? I saved him for you. But whether you do the deed or we do, he will die. The only question is how. Quickly. Slowly. Tenderly. Or quite harshly. Will he become one of us, or will we grant him final peace? Where is the codex he stole?"

"I don't know. He never told me."

"A shame really." He looked at the vampires hovering over Ken. "Boys I'm certain you'll be pleased. The answer is "quite harshly"!"

"That's the way we like it boss," one of them snarled. They began to rip and tear at Ken who bit his lip, so hard that it began to bleed, to keep himself from screaming out in pain and agony.

"No! Stop Narravo…" I cried out. "I know where it is…Leave him alone and I'll get it for you."

"Daisuke…Please…" Ken gasped out as I neared him. "…Don't."

"I'm sorry Ken. I have to." I cradled him in my arms and reached up and removed the pendant from around his neck. He made a small moaning noise as I threw it at Narravo. "He never took off the necklace, not even when he was in the shower. I'm certain the codex is hidden inside."

Narravo grasped the necklace tightly in his fist. "I've always heard that you were an excellent detective Daisuke. Nothing escapes your ever inquisitive eyes. It's a tragic shame you use your power for good rather than in service of your own kind."

"What's the codex for Narravo?" I growled.

"God and glory," he responded. "Well…maybe not God. Once we decode the formula, we are going to release a biological virus. Within 24 hours, five million people will die. You look confused Daisuke. Why are vampires unleashing a biological war? The answer really is quite simple. People can either die in terrible pain…or they can turn to us for instant relief."

"You see we are at a terrible disadvantage. Humans function in daylight or night. Our power returns only after sundown. We're helpless more than half the day. Instead of increasing our numbers dwindle. And unless we react, our kind teeters on the brink of extinction. But when we release the biologics we will contaminate this entire city."

I nodded in understanding. This Narravo certainly was sick. "Its people will die before resistance can form or a cure can be found. Which is when we offer them their only hope. Given the choice between certain death or glorious undeath, the humans will willingly choose us."

"Exactly." Narravo clenched his hand into a fist. "In less than one day we will have five million converts…Five Million SOLDIERS!"

I stood up and pulled out of my coat pocket the trigger for my surprise. "I knew whatever you were planning had to be twisted and sick, Narravo. But I could never have imagined this." My thumb pushed in the button and his eyes widened. "Its NOT going to happen."

The day I walked into the trap that turned me into one of the living dead I promised myself never again to play by the rules set up by the bad guys. If it meant dying a second time then so be it. What did I have to loose?

"You have about 25 seconds Narravo. You can use your morons to stop me and secure the biologics…or you can save your own undead butts." I gathered Ken into my arms. "Pardon me if I don't wait around to hear your decision."

Outside as the complex blew, Ken slumped in my arms. His skin was moist and cold even as the flames surrounded us. "…Daisuke…" I could barely hear him as he called out.

"Hang on Ken. I'll get you to a hospital. You'll be fine."

"…No…I…I won't make it. Please…stop the pain."

* * *

I flew him to the nearest hospital where a dozen orderlies took him from my sight. I waited there through the night…then returned on the following sunset.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do," a nurse told me. "We don't know why the pain killers won't relieve him."

I asked her if I could see him and even though I wasn't family they let me in. It was hard to look at him. His eyes followed my movements as I entered the room. I curse my kind again and again for what they did to him. Love hates me. Every time I get close to someone they're taken away from me.

"Narravo bit you…his poisons are preventing the painkillers from…"

He interrupted my babbling. "Kill me Daisuke."

"…What?!"

"You heard me. I want you to kill me. Kill me before the pain kills me."

"Ken…I -- I can't…Not you. I --"

"Then if you love me…take me. Narravo was right. Facing death or the curse we will all choose the curse. P-Please. Stop the pain…Please…"

* * *

The bills have been mounting up. Its been months since I last took a job. Three months since I died for the second time. One of these days I may go back to work. But it won't be soon.

The newspapers have been filled with stories lately. "Steel Mill Destroyed in Terrorist Bombing", "CIA Agent Found Dead", "Man Disappears From Hospital Without A Trace".

Of course I have Ken with me now, so I'm not so alone. I saved him for a life of hell. He disagrees with me however, he's forever telling me he'd rather share my suffering then have died without knowing love. He's here now, reading over my shoulder as I type away at the keyboard. Our story makes him sad, but it needs to be told. Ken…I created him in a moment of love and weakness. My second kill. My first conversion. My eternal damnation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ken: ***blinks* **_Whoa_

****

Dragon Lady: _What did you think?_

****

Ken: _You did make me a vampire._

****

Dragon Lady: _You got to be with Daisuke that way._

****

Ken: _Yeah._

****

Dragon Lady: _So…was it any good?_

****

Ken: _What are you asking me for? I'm your muse, you know I like everything that you write._

****

Dragon Lady: _Awww Thank you! _**^_^**

Ken: _I liked your ending on this one. Very intriguing. It seemed somehow lacking though. Throughout the whole thing you kept having Daisuke say things like "I used to know someone with eyes like his" and things like that. He made references to his past…of which we don't know anything._

****

Dragon Lady: _I know. If people really like this I'll do a sequel that will explain a lot of things that weren't clear in this fic._

****

Ken: _Hear that? If you liked this you should really review! I want to see the next one!_

****

Dragon Lady: _I got help from my brother on this one. And he's given me a great idea for the sequel. Amazing that he's being helpful, but I appreciate it. _

****

Ken: _Read and Review!_


End file.
